supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sinnoh Boys
Summary Eight friends, a foul-mouthed Russian-speaking anarchist Hydreigon, a sweet and cute female Sylveon, a a punk rocker female Garchomp, a Godzilla fan Tyranitar, a silent Metagross, a Hawaiian-speaking Komm-o, a anarchist Salamance and a class skipper Goodra. Read as they try to survive one of the worst universities in the Pokémon world Chapter 1 Poké University, Sinnoh campus, one of the worst universities in the Pokémon regions. The university was a mess and in disrepair. Beer bottles, spilled liquids and bullets from a littered on the floor. Pytka and Angel walked outside after an aftermath from a riot. He was thirsty, hungry and desperate to use the toilet, which had been denied by Faira, who was the university's so-called equality officer. "Oh! Fuck!" He shouted, unable to hold his aching bladder. He went towards a bush, Angel turned away, only hearing a running water sound. " (Fuck those transgender bathrooms)" He hissed. After he was done, he walked back towards her. Instead of doing her job, she used her role to cause mass riots and killings. He was the last Hydreigon student at the school, a student, Carol, died a week ago. Pytka witnessed that poor girl getting shot, Carol was on her way to her classes when she was struck on the head when Faira fired a special large gun. As soon as the two walked on, a loud rumble filled the air and as she looked, Pytka had hunched over, one hand clutching his stomach and the other reaching out to Angel’s hand, which she took a hold off and squeezed. ”You okay, Pytka?” She asked concerned. ” (Hungry.......)” He said to her. Angel offered him a malasada, Pytka looked up. "Thank you." He said. His English wasn't as garbled and he was speaking full sentences, with an accent. He bit into it, He never had malasadas before because he’d never been to Alola, her class must of haid an expense paid trip to Alola, They were alright. Because of Faira's extreme disdain towards Dragon-types, especially psuedo legendaries, Pytka and many others went hungry because she banned them from the canteen. Sibpal was watching on ahead. After finishing it, he could focus more clearly. "Hey! Ghidorah!" Tyran went and shouted. "Tyran." Pytka said. The group became more protective after Carol was murdered. "A riot is about to start, come on!" He said, grabbing the hands of both the Hydreigon male and Sylveon female and rushing to the shelter. Screaming went on and fires were started. Pytka picked Angel up bridal style and hid her with his wings. They went inside the building and the bunker which was below a studies classroom. When they were inside, they saw cameras that were video taping outside. Faira threw a rock at a Haxorus student. Loki sat quietly, he graduated high school and hated he had to be sent here. Students sat quietly, some sobbing quietly. Angel laid next to Pytka, who put his arm around her. The riot lasted over 3 hours and no one was allowed to leave. Because of the riots, students suffered shortages. Chapter 2: Wings While Pytka was heading over to English, a bullet struck his middle left wing. He fell and he felt everything go black. "PYTKA!" He heard a familiar voice. Tyran carried his unconsious body away from heavy gunfire. He woke up and saw Selina rubbing anaesthesia on his wings, which stung a little. "Bayushki, Bayu....." Selina said in a bit to relax Pytka. Pytka opened his eyes. "Pytka! Are you alright?" Angel asked him. Selina stotched his wing and put it in a cast. He saw a student functioning as a doctor. Chapter 3: Grace Angel was in a bed in the refugee area underground, she had her Deino plush that Pytka brought her. Pytka wore a long coat over boxer shorts and Angel's pajamas were pink with white ribbon patterns. "As we gather in the chapel in old Kilmainham Jail....." He sang. Angel recongised the song. Everyone was looking at him Her plush toy laid on the pillow. "I think about these past few weeks, or they say we have failed....." He sang. She held her Deino plush. "From our school days, they have told us, we must yearn for liberty, but all I want in this dark place......." He sang. His singing was soft, almost gentle for a Blood Soldier Ops Pokémon. "Is to have you here with me, Oh Grace just hold me in your arms and let this moment linger." Both Angel and Pytka sang. Selina watched them. "They'll take me out at dawn and I will die, With all my love, I place this wedding ring upon your finger....." The two sang. Angel stood up on her bed. "They won't be time to share our love, so we must say goodbye." Both of them ended the song with that line. Pytka went to his bed aswell. In the morning, Angel picked up her Deino plush. She saw Pytka looking through the peephole where the outside was. "Is it safe to go out, Zvezda?" She asked. "Nyet, it's still going," He said. He then picked up a fish skeleton. "Ew, is this what I'm supposed to have for breakfast?, it's literally a bunch of bones." He said. Angel looked on. "I know I shouldn't expect much, but they could at least feed us while we're stuck here." He commented. He then felt his stomach groan in hunger, silencing the two immediately, in less than 5 seconds, Pytka moved his hand and covered his face, blushing in embarrassment. ”Great, just now.” He said, annoyed. Angel was convinced at this point Pytka was starving at this point, neither she or him eaten since yesterday. "You're.....not going to eat the fish skeleton, right?" Angel asked. He was disgusted by the rotten carcass. "Ew, might be hungry but no, I'll pass eating this." He said. "Pytka, I'll get you your meals, I'll sneak out." She said. "What, Angel, you're fucking kidding me, you'll die!" He yelled out in fear. "Pytka, we don't have enough food, and I am not willing to let Faira starve you!" Angel said back. Hunger pains flooded the male, he breathed in heavily. " (Fine, do it)" He said. Angel walked upstairs, Pytka didn't want to lose Angel, but he didn't want to go through the entire day hungry. Some of the university students often became sick from malnutrition. To Angel, it was a long journey, she had to avoid plastic baton rounds, beer bottles and many other things. "KILL ALL DRAGON TYPES!" She heard Faira shout. Diversity Officer?, Yeah right, she thought as she walked through. She went onto the canteen. "Okay, what would you like?" The dinner lady asked the Sylveon. "It's not for me, it's for Pytka, some of the people in the refugee underground often go hungry, including him, some of the people underground eat fish bones to survive." She whispered. The dinner lady nodded in understanding and gave the Sylveon enough food for two people, she then sneaked and tip-toed to the outside. She avoided the bullets and swearing and Faira preaching all Dragon-types be killed, She sneaked back down with the help of a teacher. "Pytka?" She asked, Pytka then stood up from his bed. She put it down on the bed, the smell made Pytka's wings flutter. ”Here.” She said. He picked up a saltine cracker and ate it. He ate it quite quickly. Angel looked at him as she put one in her mouth aswell. She saw Pytka eat at least 5 of them then down it with water that came with it. She barely had any since Pytka ate most of the crackers, then they moved on to the ham toasties. Pytka put it in his mouth, it was pretty good to be honest with himself. Some of the butter got all over his mouth, which he wiped with the towel. Angel giggled a little, Hydreigon were known for being messy, but Pytka was a little bit different, He wiped his mouth. ”Thank you.” He spoke to her. Well, she wouldn’t consider Pytka’s table manners bad as he tried never to overeat as he told her he was sick when he overeaten, but he was messy when hungry, which she seemed to accept due to Pytka’s species. ”You eat like someone from a lower-class family.” Angel quipped. Pytka finished it and gulped the water down. ”No offense.” Angel said. ”None taken, I grew up in a poverty-stricken area.” Pytka said to her. Chapter 4: Movies The refugees had some movies on, a Charizard student ordered 23 boxes of pizza, alcohol, some DVDs and told the company selling them it that it was for a farewell party. The Charizard student had orange hair with orange clothes and blue jeans, his tail and wings stuck out. Some of the students had brought their own DVDs. ”Pytka, have you had pizza before?” Tyran asked. Pytka shook his head. ”Can’t say that I haven’t, my trainer doesn’t like junk, he says it makes him hungry shortly after eating it.” Pytka said. ”You’ll love it.” Tyran said. ”Pytka, what pizza do you want?” The Charizard student asked. ”Cheese.” Pytka said. The cheese seemed like the best option for him. The Charizard gave Angel, Pytka and Tyran the cheese pizza box, Pytka took a slice and stuffed it into his mouth. Pytka swallowed it, then went onto the pizza table to get another piece. ”Angel....I know you never see me eat this stuff.” He said to her. Angel nodded, Pytka didn’t like pizza or any kind of fast food, the smell of grease disgusted him, but to him now, this didn’t matter anymore, he was starving and could barely take it anymore. ”Hey, easy, You’ll upset your stomach if you eat it like that.” The Charizard student said as Pytka took another slice. ”Mmf....” Pytka replied Pytka, due to his species, his metabolism was faster but he still had to be careful and stopped eating when he was at his limit to avoid being sick, probably due to the time he spent homeless in Kovoska. ”I know I will, I don’t even fucking like pizza, but I still want more....” Pytka said. Angel ate much slowly and Tyran put a hand on his friend’s back to indicate to him to slow down. ”Pytka, no one is going to take it from you.” Tyran said. ”I prefer shchi though.” He said, licking the sauce off his mouth. ”If we have something like this again, I’ll make sure to get two pizza boxes for him.” The Charizard said. After 7 slices, Pytka decided he had enough pizza and sat on the floor, Tyran was impressed at Pytka but also intrigued at the fact he ate seven slices in one go. “Sorry about the pizza, Tyran, I haven’t eaten all day and the previous day.” Pytka said. He sometimes wished he wasn’t so messy, he didn’t usually eat pizza, but it was nice to have food that wasn’t cafeteria food. ”It’s fine, Pytka.” Angel said as she lay on the ground next to him. Selina didn’t like pizza and was intrigued that Pytka, the Russian-speaking Hydreigon who’s human forme was an attractive man could be such a glutton. ”Selina.” He said, his accent visible when he said her name. ”Hm?” She said, eating bread that came with the takeout. ”I hadn’t eaten in a while, I don’t usually eat like that.” Pytka said. ”Okay.” She said, the young woman brought out a monster movie. ”No porn films you guys, There are younger students here.” The Charizard said. The windows were soundproof. ”At least we’ll get enough to eat, even if it’s that junk crap.” Pytka said. Pytka himself wasn’t too fond of junk food, he only ate the pizza to sustain himself, it was alright but not something he would eat everyday. ”Angel, did you know, it would take over 50 pizza slices everyday for me to finally gain 7 pounds?” Pytka spoke to her. “Alright then.” She said. Pytka went to look at the DVDs, and pointed at one titled called “JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure”, he’s seen posters and learned how to play a PS4 since Marie brought it for his trainer and there was a PS4 game based off the franchise, he also discovered manga volumes. ”You want to watch that next?” The Charizard student asked Pytka. He nodded. ”I watch it back home.” Pytka said. Chapter 5: Misunderstanding Selina was walking in the underground when she heard laughter, Russian-accented laughter. ”Angel!” She heard a half-laugh, half-scream. The Garchomp’s eyes widened a little, Pytka. ”Pytka?” She said. She opened the door and found Angel moving her feelers across Pytka left middle wing while holding it still with her hand, Pytka himself was just crying from laughter. ”Selina! Hahahaha!” Pytka cried. ”Is Pytka okay?!” Selina asked, concerned. ”Selina, I’m sorry, Please don’t take it the wrong way.” Angel said, stopping the assault on the wings. ”Angel, I liked that.....” Pytka said. ”Can you do that again?” Selina asked Angel. She wanted to see what Pytka was laughing about, she’s never heard him laugh, not even now. ” (It’s going to be for a few minutes)” Angel whispered in Korean, Pytka nodded. She took a hold of Pytka’s left middle wing and proceeded to move her feelers across the sensitive tissue, this resulted in Pytka struggling a little, she saw a little smile across his face, then repeated the same action to the opposite wing. This action resulted in resulting high-pitched laughter. ”He doesn’t mind me doing it, he actually likes it when I do it, anyone else gets kicked across the face.” Angel said. Chapter 6: Dead body Angel was walked into her class before the teacher came in when she came across a horrific discovery. It was an Arcanine in human forme, his head was severed and left on his desk with the word “Believe Women”. She had known an Arcanine was under sexual harassment lawsuits, but was cleared and compensated. ”Pytka! Pytka!” Angel shouted. Pytka and Tyran walked into the room to find the grisly discovery. ”It’s Yiong!” Angel cried. She held onto Pytka and shook. ”Fucking bitch......” Tyran said. ”Faira, that woman sure can hate.” Pytka said to Tyran. The teacher went into the room. ”Miss, please help Pytka with the body.” Angel said. Chapter 7: 5-day riot Pytka and the other students were stuck again, this time, the food and water supply were dwindling. “Fuck.....This fucking sucks.....” Pytka hissed. Pytka often gave food to Angel despite her insisting he needed food aswell, Pytka was injured in a riot a couple of days back and ended up breaking his wrist and fracturing his lowe leg after he tripped and fell on the hard ground. The Hydreigon was in pajamas, and it was absolutely miserable, He was starving, tired and in pain. His wrist and leg wouldn’t stop hurting everytime he moved it, hunger wasn’t a nice feeling to him due to his species, all he knew is that he’s never been this hungry in his life and hunger was now making him woozy everytime he tried to stand up. “Pytka.” Angel spoke. Angel walked towards him. ”Pytka......Are you feeling okay?” Angel asked. Before Pytka could speak, A loud growl filled the air, which alerted Angel, who went to find out what it was until Pytka put a hand on his midsection, grimacing in pain. ”Does that answer your question?, My wrist will heal up, but that?, I’ll probably die next week.” Pytka said. ”How long since the riot started and we were all underground?” She asked. ”5 days, kind of feels like a week to me.” He said. ”You haven’t eaten in 5 days?, I’m sorry Pytka, but that can’t be good for you.” Angel said, ”I know, I’m starting to regret that.” He said. ”Angel, can you come here for a minute?” They heard a voice. “I’ll see you later then, try to get some sleep.” She said. Pytka was beyond tired, he barely slept in days due to the fact he was starving and he could barely move his leg due to the pain. ”If my goddamn stomach doesn’t wake me first.....” Pytka said. Pytka closed his eyes, he struggled to sleep, his skin felt warm to the touch, he tried hard not to scream out in pain and he felt sick. Hours have past, but it felt like days to Pytka. Charz entered Pytka’s room. ”Hey, uh, I know you don’t like fast-food, but there’s pizza if you’re hungry, we’re have a movie too.” He said. “Ugh, starving, I’ll have cheese, Um, This may seem stupid, but can you lift me out of bed?” Pytka said. “Why?” Charz asked. ”The ankle and wrist.” He said. ”Right, sorry.” Charz said. Charz picked up the Kovoskian then helped him into the main room. Pytka felt his mouth water, he put a slender hand over his midsection, Angel looked at him. ”Charz got you two, since you ate 7 pieces in one go the last time.” Angel said. ”You think I’m gonna get fat or something.” Pytka said. ”Sorry, Pytka, no offense.” Angel said. ”None taken.” Pytka said. Pytka took the first slice, then shoved it into his mouth. Angel took a slice and gently ate hers, compared to Pytka, who was gobbling his down like a maniac. ”Pytka, you know, your stomach is like a bottomless pit when you‘re that hungry.” Angel said. ”Hmmf, Bwame Fawia.....” Pytka said through his full mouth. Angel moved on to her 2nd slice, by that time, Pytka finished 6 slices. ”I had enough pizza, I’ll help Charz with the movie.” Angel said. She gently ruffled Pytka’s hair, who responded by nodding, He was nearly full and felt like he was going to burst, but he still wanted more. He looked at the pieces of fried chicken, he wasn’t fond of it, it was quite spicy and made his nose run. He limped over to the table and ate 3 pieces. ” (Hot!)” Pytka shouted in Russian. He found mineral water, he saw other students drink it aswell, he took a swig, instantly cooling his throat. Angel finished helping put the movie on, Pytka sat back down and finished two more slices of pizza. ”Pytka?” Angel called out. Pytka had sauce over his mouth and laid back, even though it was junk, he was quite full. Pytka was mostly a health-freak, he preferred homecooked meals to fast-food, especially from his native Kovoska, had a balanced diet for his species and he didn’t even like pizza nor fried chicken. ”How many pizza slices did you......” She said before being cut off. ”Nine.” Pytka replied. ”Can you stand?, the film’s starting.” She asked. The woozy feeling was gone, Pytka leaned onto her. ”A bit, what movie is it?” He said. ”It’s a horror anime called Hellsing.” She said. “Ah, can I have some tissues?” He said. ”Sure.” She said, handing him a tissue, he wiped his face clean of the sauce. She and Selina helped him sat down, Pytka felt tired due to probably a food coma. Angel slided a hand under Pytka to help him sit up.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics